Broken-Hearted
by Gbach
Summary: Uma one-shot sobre a conversa que eu acho que faltou entre o Sam e a Andy no final da temporada passada e SP desta temporada.


**Olá, pessoal! Então, essa fic, como eu disse na sinopse, é a conversa entre a Andy e o Sam que eu achei que faltou tanto na temporada passada quando na SP dessa temporada. Claro, a quarta temporada recém começou e ainda tem a possibilidade (dedinhos cruzados) que essa conversa aconteça mais futuramente.**

**Uma coisa muito importante que eu queria dizer é que essa fic – no momento – é uma one-shot, mas que se eu sentir a necessidade de continuar conforme a temporada avança, eu vou. Eu não prometo nada, por que neste momento eu estou estudando, trabalhando e ainda por cima é final de semestre.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Rookie Blue I would be writing scripts, not fanfics. :D**

**Broken-Hearted:**

Eles estavam sentados a duas mesas de distância. Andy sabia disto, pois cada vez que ela se pegava encarando-os ela tentava pensar em outra coisa; por isso, ela acabava observando as pessoas que os separavam. Ela encarava a loira que tinha bebido uma a mais do que deveria e que falava um pouco alto demais com seu namorado. Ela estava distraída ao mundo ao seu redor. A única coisa que importava naquele momento era conversar com o cara que ela amava, e dizer que o amava _várias_ vezes.

Andy estava cansada disso. Cansada de assistir o Sam e sua nova namorada. Cansada da loira que não parava de falar. Cansada deste lugar feliz que todas as pessoas naquele bar pareciam estar presas em; enquanto ela estava tão triste.

Andy se levantou, de repente, deu 'tchau' aos amigos e colegas que estavam ali curtindo a noite após um dia exaustivo de trabalho; ela deixou algumas notas de dólar em cima da mesa, agarrou sua bolsa e deu um sorriso fraco para aqueles que ficavam; antes de sair em direção ao estacionamento.

Sam percebeu o exato momento no qual Mcnally levantou e saiu. Para quem estava de espectador ele parecia demasiado concentrado no que sua namorada falava, mas ele, na verdade, estava com o pensamento bem longe dali. Ele sorriu para alguma coisa que ela disse antes de inventar uma desculpa para sair dali o mais breve possível. Não que ele não gostasse de sua companhia, pelo contrario, porém Sam, simplesmente estava sem cabeça para isso. Sua namorada disse que ia ficar no bar, pois queria se enturmar mais com o pessoal do décimo quinto distrito e ela não estava tão cansada assim. Mentalmente, Sam agradeceu aos céus por isso.

Ele se levantou e rapidamente alcançou Andy no estacionamento. Ela estava parada em frente a o seu carro procurando as chaves.

"McNally" – Ele chamou e ela desviou a atenção da bolsa para Sam que a chamava.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Sam? Volte para o bar." – Ela disse antes de retornar a procurar pelas chaves.

"Nós precisamos conversar e não podemos fazer isso no meio do trabalho." – Ele falou andando em direção a ela, parando em sua frente.

"Não, não, nós não temos nada a dizer um ao outro, Sam." – As palavras dela pareciam cheias de certeza, mas seus olhos não estavam tão certos assim.

"Nós precisamos conversar sobre o fato de você ter ido embora, nós precisamos conversar sobre o fato de eu estar namorando agora, temos várias coisas a dizer um ao outro." – Ele olhou diretamente em seus olhos, procurando, sabendo tudo aquilo que ela tentava esconder.

"Nós terminamos, eu fui trabalhar infiltrada, você seguiu em frente, caso encerrado." – Ela tentou soar ao máximo como se aquilo não a afetasse profundamente, e os olhos dele imploravam para que ela parasse de se esquivar.

"Andy" – Ele usou o primeiro nome dela. Desde o tempo em que eles namoravam, ele raramente a chamava pelo primeiro nome, ou melhor, dizendo, o apelido que ela adotou como primeiro nome; aquilo faiscou algo dentro dela.

"Não, Sam, você não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo. Você não tem o direito de me fazer passar por isso de novo." – Ela estava quase gritando, a irritação fervendo dentro dela. "Você me deixou, Mcnally." – Ele retrucou tão ofendido quanto ela.

"Você me deixou primeiro, Sam, lembra? Você me deixou neste mesmo estacionamento, no meio de uma chuva. Você não foi o único que perdeu um amigo naquele dia. Jerry também era meu amigo. Ele era o noivo da minha melhor amiga e você fez com que eu sentisse que a morte dele era minha culpa, e quando isso não funcionou mais você disse que não podia ficar comigo por que eu o fazia um policial pior. Você estava com medo, Sam, você me deixou mesmo tendo prometido há apenas algumas semanas antes que ia lutar por nós." – Quando Andy terminou de falar ela já não conseguia mais controlar suas lágrimas e ela sabia que se continuasse tentando ia simplesmente fazer com que elas viessem com mais força.

"Eu cometi um erro, Andy; e eu voltei atrás." – Ele falou se aproximando mais dela. Ela deixou um riso sarcástico escapar de seus lábios. "É, você cometeu um erro, mas isso não significa que você pode andar por ai achando que está tudo bem; que está tudo perdoado."

"Eu queria tentar novamente, Mcnally. Eu disse que te amava." – Ele suspirou profundamente.

"Eu ia ficar, você sabia? Quando Luke me ligou dizendo desta oportunidade eu já tinha decido ficar por você, mas no meio do caminho eu comecei a pensar; 'e se ele ficar novamente com medo?' e aí eu simplesmente não pude, eu não pude ficar por que mesmo te amando eu não consigo confiar que você tentaria fazer a nossa relação funcionar." – Antes de Mcnally começar a responde-lo, Sam já tinha encostado sua testa na dela. Ele conseguia sentir as lagrimas que escorriam pela face dela.

"Me desculpe" – Sam pediu, e Andy fechou os olhos, absorvendo aquilo. Ela não sabia se ele estava se desculpando por ter forçado esta conversa, ou por ter fugido quando o relacionamento deles ficou difícil, ou simplesmente por que neste momento ele estava comprometido. Qualquer que fosse Andy não se importava.

No escuro daquele estacionamento a única coisa que conseguia se ouvir era o choro que Mcnally não conseguia mais controlar. "Você precisa voltar para o bar, Sam. Ela é uma excelente pessoa." – Andy sussurrou. Suas testas ainda coladas uma na outra.

Ele suspirou e Andy pode sentir o ar colidindo com os seus lábios entreabertos.

"Nós não deveríamos fazer isso." – Ela tentou novamente. Sam, então, desconectou as testas e olhou diretamente em seus olhos. "É, não deveríamos." – Assim, Sam virou de costas e caminhou em direção ao bar.

Andy encontrava-se parada naquele mesmo estacionamento como há sete meses, sozinha e de coração partido.

**N/A: Então, o que acharam?**


End file.
